


【VKerry】爆炸新闻

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: AU.助理 V x 明星 Kerry为了他所在的电视台活下来，V得想办法去搞到点大明星Kerry Eurodyne的黑料。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【VKerry】爆炸新闻

【VKerry】爆炸新闻

「搞定了！」有人在他身后喊道，V连忙抱着箱子让开路，举着资料夹和电话的那个人快步路过他，走向前方不远处的编辑师。  
「下个月十号的那一场，Kerry Eurodyne会来上，新歌首发。」他摘下耳麦，把它递到V的手里，「哦对了，他下午会过来一趟。我尽快把流程做出来，你和他的经纪人re一下。」  
他们交谈着走出工作间，在另一边假装整理道具的同事连忙凑到V的身边，语气里都是惊讶，「厉害了能请到Kerry Eurodyne，你猜是谁的关系？」  
「谁知道呢，」V单手抱着那个箱子，皱着眉把耳麦放回架子上，「总不可能是MSM大发善心，会把这种机会丢给我们这种电视台。」他拽了下口罩，示意对方别靠的太近，以免被传染上感冒。  
但是他的同事看起来完全不在意这些，「我猜是老Mike，他前几天还吹嘘在酒吧遇到了荒坂赖宣，还和他喝了一杯。」  
「那他就是喝多了，把doll当成了荒坂家的小公子，」V嗤之以鼻，他又咳了一声，连忙用手肘将对方再推开一点距离，「再说了，荒坂赖宣和MSM有什么关系。」  
「有钱人的关系都是千丝万缕的。」那个同事停下脚步，有人喊着他的名字追上来，拽着他的胳膊把他拉进了演播厅里。那边的节目已经开始录制了。  
V装好箱子走下楼。他的主要工作位置在三楼，但是和其他部门的人混的也还算熟，外景组里还有他的铁哥们Jackie，平时拿个道具都能聊上半天，更别提他所在的那个节目刚刚邀请到了当红摇滚明星这个爆炸新闻。他所在的这个电视台小的不能再小，只有这个四层高的办公楼，拍摄工作多数在里面进行，偶尔才会去出个外景，他们的平均收视率不到0.1，能活下来都是个奇迹，更别提去邀请出名的演员明星。能抢到当红歌手的新歌首发采访绝对是走了大运。  
V刚进工作间就被人一把揽着脖子拽住，他放下手里的箱子，被那档节目的制作人带出了那里，向楼梯走去。  
「怎么Tom？」V莫名其妙的问。他在给这个制作人当助理。  
「他们来早了，马上到楼下，你去接人。」制作人推了他一把，「拖一会儿，我们这边还没弄完。」  
V应了一声，他走下楼，在窗户里就看到陌生的豪车已经停到大楼附近，他连忙加快脚步，尽量调整出最职业的笑容。大明星和他的经纪人已经进了门，却被前台小姐拦在了那里，来的太早让这次到访还没来得及登记，前台小姐称职的核对着名单，尽管她看向歌手的眼睛里已经全是爱心了。而那个摇滚明星，他站在经纪人的身后，两只手臂交叠在胸口前，墨镜都盖不住他满脸的不爽，他来回打量着这个装潢一般的大厅，似乎正在寻找一个爆发点。  
V走向他们，他挥手示意前台小姐放行，大明星和他的经纪人一起抬头看向他，他努力让脸上的笑容变得更加灿烂。  
「Kerry Eurodyne先生。」  
歌手哼了一声把头扭开，根本不打算碰V伸过来的手。  
他的经纪人得体的多，「L.B Kovachek. 」他微笑着说，手伸进怀里去掏名片。Kerry盘着手站在他背后，「Fuck U，Kovachek. 」他小声咕哝道。  
V决定忽视这位大明星的意见，他接过名片，又和经纪人握了握手，然后才带着他们一同前往会客室。Kovachek表示他们晚上要去录音，只有现在有时间所以干脆就直接过来了，V赔笑了还没两声就看到Kerry把自己重重靠向沙发背，两条腿嚣张的张开着， 摘了墨镜让他眼神里的不屑更加明显。  
「这他妈什么破地方？」大明星开口打断了他们，「这地方也就能拍恐怖片。」  
「他心情不好。」Kovachek连忙解释道。  
V尴尬的笑了两声。  
「我从来没听说过你们的节目。」Kerry抬起脚，把它搭到了桌面上，他左右环顾了一圈，然后把视线集中到了角落里的灯泡上，那里两周前坏了就一直没有报修，今天干脆带灭了一小片。  
「有个亚洲女团，你应该知道，抄了他以前的热单，」Kovachek压低声音，「事情还没解决。」  
「这事我倒是知道，」V点了点头，「不是经纪公司的操作失误吗？」  
「他不这么觉得。」Kovachek叹了口气。  
「操你的，Kovachek. 」Kerry迅速接口，「你他妈别再想从老子手里拿走任何一首歌的版权。还有这个垃圾节目，」他瞪着V，蓝色的义眼被灯光映的发白，「我希望你的电视台立马倒闭。这里改建成连锁厕所都比你的工作强。」  
V感觉自己在口罩底下的嘴角抽搐，还好Tom已经从楼上走下来，他带着已经准备好的流程表，一进门就开始笑，成为了新的让Kerry找茬的对象。  
「真像个白痴。我他妈真的要在这里发布新歌？」摇滚歌手嘀咕着，「这傻逼念稿子都会结巴。」

他们对了一个小时的流程，删掉了几个无关痛痒的问题，Tom原本还想咨询一下他前乐队的事，被Kovachek立刻用眼神阻止了。他们又去楼上的演播厅转了一圈，从进场到最后的新歌live，这里被Kerry挑出了更多的毛病，他们不得不一一答应下面，以免大明星临时变了主意。等到结束的时候Kerry带头走向出口，嘴巴里骂骂咧咧，「操，」他大声说着，「终于他妈的结束了。」经纪人连忙追上了他，只留下其他人站在这里面面相觑。  
「我觉得他应该去看心理医生……」一直跟在最后的道具组同事幽幽的开口。  
V笑了一声，他也打算和其他人一起离开，却突然被制作人叫住了。Tom拉着他走向一边，确定周围没有其他人了才重新开口道，「V，我有个活儿交给你。」  
「是什么？」  
「我要你到他家里装监视器。」Tom歪了下脑袋，话里的他是谁已经不言而喻了。  
这个要求让V完全没有想到，他拽了下自己的口罩，生怕自己听错了，「为什么？」  
「我要他的料。」Tom按了按太阳穴，他走向演播厅的沙发，示意V跟上自己，「你也知道我们台一直以来收视都不怎么样，也没什么广告，投资人已经在考虑撤资了。」  
V点了点头，这些都流传在台面上，电视台里的所有人都知道。  
「所以这个机会太重要了。」他点起根烟，手指按着太阳穴，「只有新歌首发救不了我们。」  
「你想要什么料？」V慢慢的开口道。  
「他以前的那些事儿，为什么离开samurai，或者更劲爆的。」  
「那只是装一个监视器应该不够，」V站起身，「交给我吧。」

+

第二天一早V就出了门，他摘掉口罩，特地换了个发型，Jackie把他家里的货车借给了他，等他换好衣服开车到了Eurodyne的豪宅门口，已经是下午了。他把车停在那，然后下车按响了门铃，屋主似乎不准备搭理他，门铃响了五六声都没人来接，V耐心的等了一会儿，然后按了第七次。  
铃声顿了一下，然后响起了接通的声音，「没他妈的人！」电话那头传来气急败坏的声音。  
V凉凉的笑了一声，「你好，请问是Kerry Eurodyne先生吗？」他低下头，佯装翻阅起手里的文件。  
「这里没这个人！」  
「这里是Eurodyne别墅吗？」V把头凑向摄像头，向他展示自己衣服上的身份挂牌，「L.B Kovachek先生在上周下的单，说这里有水管需要报修。」  
「听不见！」Kerry不耐烦的哼哼着。  
「我们的排单已经到了明年三月，最后确定一次真的不是您吗？」V推了下帽子，又装模作样的朝摄像头里看了一眼。  
对方沉默了片刻，门终于在V的眼前打开了。  
真容易。V尽量垂下嘴角，他转身坐回车里，将货车开进了花园。  
他提起工具箱走进别墅，屋主正盘着手站在门边等他。大明星只穿了件浴袍，刚洗过澡让他染白的头发还在滴水，浓重的眼影倒是擦掉了，显得倒也比昨天清爽了许多。V跟在他身后，打量着整个别墅。  
Kerry的别墅里面简直是一团糟，随时可见丢的满地的杂物，V在经过客厅的时候脚下一滑，差点栽倒在桌面上，Kerry不耐烦的回过头，用眼神提醒着他有多没用，然后他转身向二楼走去，头也不回。只住了他一个人的豪宅也没人可以注意来访者的动作。V站起来，监视器已经被完美的安放在桌子底下，接下来只要再把后门软件塞进他的电脑就可以了。  
「你们他妈的为什么不早点派人来？」Kerry靠在水池边点上一支烟，「知道给我造成了多大麻烦吗？」  
「抱歉，我们人手一直不太够。」V假惺惺的笑着，他弯腰打开了组合柜，探身进去调整底部的水管。  
「老子每年交那么多税，还养不起你们几个？」Kerry绕到另外一边。  
拧松的管道让水直接喷了出来，V甩着手上的水珠，听到了来自头顶的声音，「你他妈到底会不会修啊？」  
「呵呵。」小助理在他看不见的地方翻着白眼，「请您别着急，这都是必要的过程。」  
「搞笑，我上次办party有个人嗑high了，差点没直接过去，创伤小组一来，打了一针按了个按钮就完事了，怎么到你们就那么麻烦。」  
V在心里骂了句操，但是脸上依然在赔笑，「他们和我们的工种不同，当然报酬也不一样。」  
「你们就是被挑剩下的那种？」  
「当然，」V动了下手指，让喷射出来的水溅到了大明星的浴袍下摆上，「在这种时候我们重要的多。」  
「也没用的多！操！」Kerry跳下桌子，他提着衣服走出房间。  
「搞定了！」V在他身后喊道，「只需要再和电脑系统连接一下就可以使用了。」  
「电脑在桌子上！」Kerry吼了回来，「没有他妈的开机密码！」  
V打开那台电脑，趁着大明星换衣服的时间把芯片上的后门系统上传进去，Kerry完全没有起疑，他还在忙着骂维修工活干的有多差。

V走出那间大的惊人的别墅，屋主气势汹汹的叉着腰站在他身后，临走也要提醒他自己一定会给他打个差评。V脸上的笑容在转身之后立刻消失，他加快脚步走回车里长长出了一口气，那个安保机器人终于舍得从他的车边走开，他连忙倒车又加速，以最快的速度离开了这间豪宅。  
他推开家门，摘掉帽子脱掉外套，偷来的维修工制服其实并不合身，他所干的也不过就是把那根水管拧开又拧上，但反正是成功了，安保机器人没有炸碎自己的头，那个大明星也没派警察跟踪自己一路。V坐到电脑前，尝试和监视摄像头连接，屏幕上出现了载入的进度条，没多久就提示设定成功，画面清晰的铺满了整个屏幕。  
这个监视器只有指甲大小，可以360°旋转，录制超过2B的内容，还能分离音频层，透视热源，是V在Judy那里买来的抢手货，一般会拿来录制超梦。  
他又测试了安装在摇滚歌手电脑里的后门，基本可以读取他所有的往来邮件，虽然加密数据流还没办法入侵，但是，好得很，他有足足两个礼拜的时间去挖掘这位大明星不为人知的一面。

监视他的第一天，Kerry大概所有的时间都在自己的床上度过，整个客厅空无一人，没有来访者，没有推销商，V站起身活动了下肩膀，他已经在电脑前坐了快要14个小时，感觉全身的骨头都要向着下身移位，他打电话点了份外卖，Jackie发了条短信过来问他晚上要不要去喝酒。  
V靠着咖啡撑过半夜之后终于还是睡着了，Tom的电话把他吵醒，问他有没有什么进展，他转头看向电脑屏幕，发现Kerry不知道什么时候坐到了客厅的沙发上，他抱着吉他垂着眼睛，看起来半睡半醒的，摄像头的位置看不到桌面，但是没等多久Kerry就探过身，把整张脸都靠向了那张桌子。一开始V还以为是这个摄像头被他发现了，但是很快他就发现那个大明星其实是在嗑粉，他站起来，吸着鼻子转身走向浴室，裤子松松垮垮的从他腰上滑下来。  
他晚上办了个party，在第一个客人到来之前他都坐在沙发上，抱着吉他魂游天外，点唱机里循环着一首几十年前的老歌，旋律宛转悠扬，V用食指敲着桌面，才重复了几次他就快要会唱了。可惜没多久这种氛围就被打破了，第一群客人是三个勾肩搭背的青年人，带头的那个进门就给了满脸拒绝的Kerry一个拥抱，然后熟稔的走到点唱机前把音乐切换成了摇滚。他们后面是一个穿着红色短袖上衣的男人，他的鼻梁很高，眼睛底下的黑眼圈明显，带着种吸毒者特有的失魂落魄感。再然后是个出道没多久的五人女团，V曾经在电视上见过她们。  
各种人走进那间别墅，凑在一起交谈，合着音乐跳舞，Kerry拿着吉他上了一次楼，再下来的时候两手空空，有个女明星走向他，V连忙调高那个方向的音量，结果只是新电影想找他要首插入曲，Kerry想都没想就拒绝了她，还形容那部电影是块粘在鞋底的泥。这真无聊，洗手间门口舌吻的那对Les都比他们有意思。  
V盯了他们四五个小时，直到自己眼皮打架，直到这整场party结束，都没能找到能让Kerry Eurodyne造成困扰的东西。虽然它是在他家里办的，虽然那些酒那些兴奋剂那些点唱机里的歌都是从他柜子里翻出来的，虽然摇滚明星和每个人跳舞，但是V总觉得他一直待在他们的世界之外，像是被看不见的墙壁隔开。  
Party持续到半夜两点才散场，V又重新查看了一遍他收件箱里的信息，Kerry抱着吉他坐回到了沙发上，他用手指拨弄着和旋，两只眼睛出神的看向窗外。V没能等到他出格的举动，干脆决定回房间里补一觉。  
等到他睡醒回来，Kerry Eurodyne还坐在那儿，这次他把双腿收到了沙发上面，和吉他一起抱着它们，整整二十分钟没有任何变化。下一秒他忽然从沙发上蹦了下来，把那把吉他用力砸碎在了地面上，V被吓了一跳，他犹豫着按下录制键，Kerry用力踹了桌子一脚，整个摄像头都在疯狂摇晃，V听到了酒瓶打碎的声音，还有其他东西也一起掉了下来，V连忙调整摄像头的方向看过去，发现那是个药瓶，标签被盖在了下面，但是里面的药片都洒了出来。  
Kerry抓着那个已经成了木头碎屑的吉他一把扔向门口，V前几天在台里见过的经纪人刚刚从那里走进来，他缩头躲过木制凶器，然后快跑了几步冲向Kerry，把他一把抱进了怀里。后者在他的臂弯里疯狂挣扎着，喊出一堆支离破碎的词句，Kovachek的声音第一次盖过了他，「Kerry，是我！」他喊着，「你得吃药！」  
摇滚明星向后靠了一下，想用头把他撞开，但是没能成功，他嘴里被塞了两片药，又灌了口水让他被呛了一下，经纪人竭力用手臂钳制着他，用拖的把Kerry带到了楼上。  
几分钟后他气喘吁吁的下了楼，伸手把乱糟糟的头发捋好，然后捡起掉在地上的药瓶，一屁股坐在了沙发上。V拍到了那个瓶子上的标签，他切换屏幕，在浏览器里搜索了一圈，那是瓶生物科技出品的稳定剂，主要拿来抑制过多的多巴胺。音箱里还有Kovachek断断续续的声音，似乎在给谁打电话。  
「他这个状态还得持续多久？专辑里最少还要三首新歌。…………没错，但是好像不太够了，他根本就没有按时吃过。………………他从离开samurai就一直这样。…………对，但是MSM不会想要个精神崩溃的疯子。」他挂断电话，又拨给了清洁公司，然后在屋子里转了一圈就离开了。  
直到半夜Kerry才睡醒过来，他跟个游魂似的穿过没开灯的客厅，过了一会儿又拎着两瓶酒回到那里，整个房间里只有刚打开的电视制造的一点光亮。他坐回沙发上，点上了根烟，开始用手机给什么人发消息，同步到电脑上的信息让V也看到了它们：他在找人约炮，词句相当露骨，但是没几句又打消了那个念头。  
Kerry扔开手机，他向后倒在沙发上，对着电视露出了微笑，那上面应该是在播一场演唱会。吃过药又睡了一觉看上去让他的情绪好得多，他一直在微笑，还愉快的点着头，重复电视里的台词，V起身去沏了杯咖啡，回来就看到他叼着烟，把打开的红酒倒进玻璃杯里。  
电视里的场面让Kerry又笑了一声，然后他抓起红酒瓶，以V完全没想到的速度一把将它打碎在了桌子上，被送到嘴边的咖啡杯一顿，摄像机那头的男人已经哼着歌，抓起最大的那块玻璃碎片，把它划向自己的手腕。他依然弯着嘴角，动作慢的出奇，直到血流过他半个手掌V才反应过来，他冲向电脑屏幕，想要再次确定对面发生了什么，割腕自杀的男人已经倒回沙发上合上眼睛，握住玻璃的手指松开，让它掉在了地板上。  
V抓起电话，惊慌让他的声音都在发抖，他先是报了警，又立刻打给了医院，对方想要确定他的名字的时候被他慌乱的挂断。他握着手机站在屏幕前，努力让自己的呼吸稳定下来，对面电视制造的光亮一直在跳动，V慢慢举起手机，把今晚最后一通电话拨给了他的制作人。

+

大明星被救护车一路送进了医院，他们在赶来的经纪人的要求下尽量降低着存在感。  
Kerry进了医院没多久就被创伤小组接手，在精密的检查和治疗之后，手腕上连道痕迹都没留下。他在半夜里被送进医院，又在第三天的半夜里悄悄的离开了那里，没能惊动任何媒体。除了守候在那里电视台的拍摄。  
一周后Kerry到那家电视台去录制了谈好的节目，V躲在Jackie的外景车上，查看那里的转播，一切都和他们之前re好的一样，除了那段被加进去的问题。Kerry看了四五秒电视才发觉到那是他被推下救护车的盗录，他扭头看向自己的经纪人，后者似乎也在震惊中，愣了一会才伸手打算阻止，但是女主持已经抽出了新的提问卡。  
「请问Kerry先生以前也有过这样的自杀经历吗？」  
「什么？」  
「我们一直都以为Kerry先生是因为离开了samurai单飞才获得如此大的成就，但是好像还有些过去一直在困扰着你……」  
Kerry再次看向镜头外的Kovachek，等到他把头转回来之后，脸上的表情又恢复了职业。  
「啊，是啊，」他耸了下肩膀，「如果Johnny记得把他借的琴弦都还给我，那我现在肯定可以更上一层台阶。你知道的，这事儿一直让我走不出来。」  
「可是我们觉得——」  
「好消息是，」他打断了那个主持，「我还能创作新歌。」  
他举着话筒站起来，示意调音师开始进音乐，看起来似乎已经不打算继续回答问题了。

V关掉转播，Jackie拍了拍他的肩膀率先下了车，没多久豪华轿车就载着大明星和他的经纪人迅速离开了这里。V按住额头，Kerry选择逃避话题的方式更让他觉得受不了，这个大明星不知道还要在家里吃多少药尝试结束多少次生命才能从这种困境里抽身而出，他茫然的拉开车门，手机上忽然提示他从后门软件里截获到了新的信息。是个离这不远的pub，在提醒摇滚明星今晚唱现场的时间。  
V干脆的关掉了那个软件，并启动了自我销毁程序，他和Jackie打了声招呼就骑上车，心里终于有了主意。

+

V在pub里找了一圈才确定了目标的位置，他走过去，直接坐到对方的身边。  
「Hi. 」那个男人低头喝着酒，似乎头都不打算抬，「我是不是在哪见过你？」  
老套的搭讪词让Kerry嗤笑出声，他重重放下酒杯，转头看向对方，脏话已经到了嘴边，却在看清V的脸的时候被硬生生吞了回去，「我记得你，」他咬牙切齿的说，「你是那个修理工，我家水管现在还在漏水！」  
V僵住了一瞬，他走的时候难道没把水管拧好吗？  
「那太抱歉了，」他说，「请你喝一杯算补偿？」  
Kerry瞪着他，然后抬手续了一杯，喝之前还不忘补上一句，「算在你账上。」  
V简直被他逗笑了，他伸出手，报上自己的名字，「V. 」  
Kerry的视线在那只手和V的脸上转了两圈，然后他用力给了那只手掌一巴掌，「这听起来可不像是个名字。」  
「没关系，你可以就这么喊我。」男人轻声笑着，他刻意压低自己的声线。Kerry愣了一下，之前在他家里折腾水管的那个家伙看起来可没这么好说话，他正准备再嘲讽几句，忽然耳麦里响起经纪人的声音，提醒他上场的时间快到了，他想也没想转身就走，手臂却忽然被人拽了一下。  
「去哪？」V问道。  
「今晚有我的live，」Kerry站在那，没有准备甩开他的意思，「没空陪你聊天。」  
「好吧，」V松开手，「那一会儿台上见。」  
然后Kerry就在台上看到了那个刚刚和他搭讪的家伙，就下面的站在最前排，手里拿着一根蓝色的荧光棒，他竭力让自己表现的像个粉丝，但是依然和他身后的人差的远。  
他们激动而狂热，每一句的歌词都能大声跟唱，还随着节奏挥舞着手里的荧光棒，最前面的那家伙反应明显慢得多。但是他只是站在那儿，让视线停留在Kerry的身上，随着他每一次用力拨响吉他而微笑，目光温柔的像水，Kerry忍不住去看向他，扫过一眼，再一眼，然后和他视线相接。

他抱着男人的头把背紧紧贴在墙壁上，深吻让他从嘴角溢出呻吟，他抬起头，V的唇已经从下巴滑到了他的锁骨上，男人焦急的拽着他的裤子，他抬起一条腿别到对方腰上，让徘徊在那里的手指可以深入他的身体。  
「真的要在这？」V将自己撤后，他转头看了眼巷口直对的pub。  
Kerry没有回答，他一把扳过对方的头，抬头重新吻上他，手指伸向对方胯下，快速解开了他的皮带，用手握着它让它直接站了起来。逼仄的地方让他们行动不便，Kerry转过身，他的裤子已经被脱到了大腿上，他用一只手撑着墙壁，一手拽住V的衣服下摆，男人被他带的贴向他，那根阴茎顺着股缝滑到了腰上，带出了一道的水痕。Kerry呻吟出声，他又用力拽了对方一下，男人终于把手指掐在他的腰上，扶着自己慢慢进入了他。  
然后下一刻他就像是被打开了开关，V的上身压在他的背后，下身紧密的和他贴合着，他伸出手抓住Kerry撑在那里的手臂，把他重重按在那里，几乎用全身控制着他禁止他移动，然后他开始挺腰，快速而深刻，每一下都几乎将自己完全拔出去再狠狠的操进来，Kerry尽力分开双腿，他手指压在墙壁上，被干的发抖，V把头贴近他的脖子，一边亲吻他一边断断续续的说出了无数赞美的话，Kerry闭上眼睛，感觉男人的手探到自己身前，攥住了那个一直晃个不停的地方。

V在背后对他说了拜拜，Kerry头都没回，他提上裤子转身就走，简直可以说是落荒而逃。V追了一步就停下来，大明星挥手叫停了辆出租车，一会的功夫人影都不见了。

V请了半天假，他下了车就直接走向Eurodyne的别墅，然后按响了门铃。屋主一如既往的对来访者爱答不理，而小助理耐心十足，足足按了十二遍门铃才终于把睡美人从他的床上叫醒。  
「干嘛？」Kerry没好气的问道，他就披了件睡衣，整个人都陷在一种低气压里。  
「穿上衣服，」门外的来访者盯着屏幕，「我请你吃饭。」  
Kerry掏了掏耳朵，怀疑自己听力出了问题，「你没毛病吧？」他用一只手撑在液晶屏幕前，简直可以说得上是眉头紧锁，「我什么时候说要和你吃饭了？那最多就是个一夜情，还比我经历过的所有都糟的多！」  
V脸上的笑容甚至都没有出现一丝改变，「快点，」他说，「我在外面等你。」  
「你他妈的怎么这么烦人！」Kerry吼道，「我不想和你出去吃饭！」  
电话啪嗒一声被挂断了。

「滚！！！」当V连续三天出现在他家门口，在不合理的时间喊他起床之后，摇滚明星终于气急败坏的吼出了声。  
「但是我买了你的上张专辑，那天你走的太快，还没来得及给我签名。」V对着屏幕抬起手，让摄像头可以拍到他拿着的那张新专辑。  
Kerry瞪着屏幕里的男人，那种带点笑意的说话方式让他的尾椎都在发痒，他犹豫了一会，终于叹了口气，「你今天是不是一定要进来？」  
年轻的那个歪头凑近屏幕，「你要给我开门吗？」  
Kerry的眼睛闪了闪，他退后几步，抓着头发转身走回房间，没多久V就追了过来，他把专辑递到摇滚明星眼前，对方伸手去接的时候又一把抽开，「先看看今天能吃点什么。」他带头走向厨房，仿佛自己才是这里的一家之主。Kerry看起来明显不擅长应付这种自来熟的类型，他站在客厅，抬手敛了下敞开的睡衣。

接下来很快就变成了——  
「水管是不是应该重新修？」  
「我给你带了扭扭街的特产。」  
「今晚有新电影上映，要不要一起出去看？」

Kerry窝在自己的床上，他刚结束了节目的录制，整个下午都闲的要命，但是通讯录那头的男人不是这样，他甚至挂断了Kerry打给他的电话！  
Kerry气哼哼的靠向枕头，手指快速的敲下一连串带着不满的字母，然后把它们发送了出去，为了表示愤怒还在最后加了三个生气的emoji，对面回的很快，也很简短，只有”在忙”两个字。虽然明明知道这会不应该去打扰别人，但是他根本停不下来，”忙什么？”他问，”工作:(”外加一个悲伤的表情，”那晚上呢？”，”我会过去。”  
好吧。大明星扔下手机，他盯着天花板，手伸到床边拿过药瓶，随便挑了一颗塞进嘴里。这瓶他已经快吃光了，而且效果显著，已经三个多月没再出现过状况，他晃了晃瓶子，把它抛向空中，脑子里转的都是突然闪现的灵感。  
V在23点才匆匆结束了一天的拍摄，他被自己的制作人派出去和Jackie那组出了个外景，是灵异探险的项目，地点是几十年前的一家酒吧，已经荒废了，却迟迟没有整修。V曾经在Kerry的个人传记里读到过它，这里是他前乐队常去唱现场的几个酒吧之一，其他的也倒的倒没的没，有个的遗址上还盖起了商贸中心。  
他们从下午就开始架放设备，18点一过就派人进去拍摄，一开始根本没什么，只能靠音效师插入恐怖的声效制造紧张氛围，深入地下二层之后才终于有了那么点意思。当然了，盘踞在这里的那个男性幽灵根本没有攻击他们的意图，他只是突然出现，又突然消失，但也吓得女主播尖叫连连。  
V举着反光板跟在女主播身后，在他面前的是块被推倒的墙壁，满地的石头底下压着个samurai粉丝制作的手幅，常年的腐蚀让上面的图案都变了颜色，那个灵魂忽然出现在他的眼前，V吓了一跳，反射性的向后退了一步，被Jackie一把扶住。  
「怎么了？」他的好友问道。  
那个灵魂蓝的发白，根本看不清他生前长什么样，这次它没有立刻消失，而是站在那，他用脚点了点地面，然后移开了它，V弯腰看过去，他拨开石头，把压在下面的一块狗牌捡了起来。  
在那之后，那个幽灵就没再出现了。他们很快结束了剩余的拍摄，V在接近Eurodyne别墅的地方下了车，他低头看了眼时间，连忙加快脚步，他正要按响门铃，却忽然感觉自己背后一凉。帮帮他。有人贴着他的耳朵说，V回过头，却什么都没看到。  
外门直接在V的眼前打开了，屋主举着个吉他，看起来兴奋极了，「快来，V！」他拽着V的胳膊把他拉进房间里，「我刚才想着你，旋律就一下子冒出来了！」  
V跟着他，他又向身后确认了一下，那种发凉的感觉已经消失了。

Kerry：别忘了带上爆米花！  
来自他今晚约会对象的第一条短信。V装好饮料又点了两大桶爆米花，他走出杂货店，怀里的东西太多让他不得不抛弃了自己的摩托车上了地铁，还好Eurodyne的别墅在北橡区有自己的站点，不然他还不知道要怎么把它们安然无恙的带到Kerry身边。  
Kerry正坐在自家的沙发上，朝着V张开双臂，后者把其中一个袋子抛给了他，然后带着饮料坐到屋主的身边。Kerry立刻靠了过来，他抱紧那桶爆米花，把下巴放到了男人的肩膀上。对面的巨幅屏幕上里已经开始播放电影的片头了。  
相较于其他电影来说，Kerry更喜欢看那些黏黏糊糊的爱情片，两个主角非得爱的山盟海誓至死不渝死去活来然后幸福美满才行，甚至有几次V还抓到他在对着那些剧情偷偷的抹眼泪。Kerry已经把脚也挪了上来，V把手臂搭到沙发背上，让对方可以更舒服的靠着他，仿佛他是个人形的抱枕。  
剧情已经进行到了主角们产生误解即将分手的时候，Kerry靠着他的头在慢慢下滑，直到枕到了他的大腿上。  
「看吧，」年长的那个一派过来人的语气，「我就知道会是这样，到底有什么是不能提前说清楚的呢？」  
V抓过一个爆米花，把它塞进了对方的嘴里。但是Kerry不止在咀嚼那个爆米花，他轻轻咬着V的手指，伸出舌头去舔干净他的指腹，小助理低头看向他，他张了张嘴，好像打算说些什么，电影里突然的车祸直接打断了他们，Kerry撑着上身看向屏幕，他发出了惊讶的wow声，「完了，」最后他说，「这是生死恋。」  
电影之夜更适合连轴看，V又换了个老片的带子，才看到一半Kerry就已经睁不开眼，他枕着V的大腿，很快就睡着了，V轻手轻脚的关掉了电视，他拉过一边的毯子把他盖到男人身上，然后慢吞吞的移动自己，从他的脑袋底下挪了出来，他把年长者打横抱起来，送进了二楼的卧室，才把他放到床上准备起身离开，却被一把拽住了袖子。  
Kerry看起来根本没醒完全，他又收了下手指，然后才把视线在V的脸上对焦，「几点了？」屋主迷迷糊糊的问，他扭头看了眼已经完全黑下来的窗外。  
V低声报上时间，他把手包覆在对方的手上，Kerry终于松开了他的衣服，反而让对方的手指穿过自己的指缝，「拜托，Vincent，」纠缠着他的男人说，「这么晚了你真的要走？」

他俯身在V的腿间，亲吻他的大腿内侧，男人的手指穿插在他染白的头发里，轻轻按压他的头皮，Kerry又深深呼吸了一下，他侧过脸，嘴唇贴着V硬起来的地方亲了上去，抚摸着他脑袋的手指紧了下，然后试图向下施力。但是Kerry没打算给他做更深入的口交，他撑起上身，凑过去在男人的嘴角吻了一口，两条腿分开，坐到V的小腹上。  
男人的手已经滑到了他的腰上，Kerry用一只手按着它，一边膝立起来，屁股在那根阴茎上蹭了蹭，然后抓着它直接坐了下去，掐住他腰的手瞬间收紧，年长者把手压在他的胸口，用指尖拨弄着那块他不知道什么时候戴上去的狗牌，上下移动起了自己。  
一开始还是他在主导，很快V就曲腿坐起来，手一伸把他抱进了怀里，对方的动作比他粗暴的多，没多久那些律动就把他的喘息声撞击得支离破碎，他深埋在年长者的身体里，抵着他的敏感点用力摩擦，Kerry挣扎了一下，又被很快按下，他陷在男人怀里，只能断断续续的呻吟着，请求着，他把头紧紧贴在V的脸颊，对方空闲的那只手抚弄着他，几乎快要把他逼上顶点。  
每一次的顶入都让他膝盖发抖，简直没办法维持姿势，V抱着他，把他压回床上，手拉开他的双腿，用更加猛烈的节奏占有了他，Kerry几乎被他干进了床垫里，「慢点……」他要求着，但是身体里的感觉又让他觉得这还不够，「快点！」  
V堵住了他的嘴，他重重挺腰，让每一次的插入都深入骨髓，细密的汗珠从额头上滴落下来，直到最后他停在那，下身和对方紧密的贴合着。Kerry把腿缠到了男人的腰上，他只想要和他接吻，或者祈求这样的时间可以停止下来。

+

「我完了。」小助理按着自己的太阳穴坐在公园的长椅上，他最好的朋友坐过来，把手里的那瓶饮料递给他。  
「我以为你乐在其中？」Jackie疑惑的问。  
「哦不，」V摇了摇头，「他和我更像两个世界里的人，等到他梦醒了，就会发现我有多糟糕。」他重重叹气，「而且我比自己想象中陷得更深。等到他把我甩了，我就只能找个地方独自去舔伤口了。」  
Jackie拍着V的肩膀，找不到词句去安慰他。  
然而他的朋友比他戏感好得多，「——兴许还会想不开投河自尽。」他抬头看向Jackie，眼睛闪闪发亮，「到时候欢迎来参加我的葬礼。」  
Jackie现在才知道自己被耍了，「我建议你他妈现在就去死。」他当胸给了V一拳，「所以你没有为情所困，那你干嘛让我今天必须陪你出来？」  
「那可不是我的风格，」V拍拍腿站起来，「而且我已经有了打算。」  
「是什么？」Jackie追上他，「去当红摇滚明星家门口摆玫瑰花阵和蜡烛海？」  
「差不太多，不过我只需要一枚戒指。」  
「恶，呸，我脑子里已经有那个画面了。」

V站在Eurodyne的别墅门口深呼吸。  
他的明星男友意料外的已经有16个小时没试图联系他了，他又努力深呼吸了一下，豪宅早就将他设定成亲密关系直接在他面前打开了，V走进门，很快就在客厅找到了Kerry。后者坐在沙发上，头深深埋在自己的臂弯里，看起来像是又被低气压覆盖了。他的吉他靠着沙发摆着，蓝色拨片掉在沙发底下，屋主居然忘了去捡起它。  
V走进来时打开的灯惊醒了他 ，他抬头看向对方，眼睛的颜色不正常的发红。  
「熬夜了？需不需要去休息？」V走近他，后者摇了摇头，又把头转向了另一边。  
「好吧，」小助理在他面前站定，最后一次深呼吸，「我有话要和你说。」  
Kerry重新看向他，把自己的上身向后靠在了沙发上，「我也是。」  
不知道从何而来的惊喜冲击着年轻的男人，愉快让他的语调上扬，「一起？」  
「好。」Kerry答应下来，然后他毫不停顿的开口，「我们分手吧。」  
「嫁给……什么？」  
他眼前的男人又重新垂下视线，他把手探向桌子下方，稍稍倾身就摸到了V之前装在他屋子里的那个小东西，那玩意儿仅仅是吸在那里，被手指抓住用力一拽就掉落下来。Kerry把它扔到V的眼前，感觉自己的声音都在发抖，「你接近我到底什么目的？」  
这个他早就忘了的监控器让V不由自主的退后了一步，「我可以解释……」他慢慢的说。  
「我查了通话记录，我自杀那天打到医院的那通电话，是从你家里打过去的，你要否认吗？」  
V停顿了一下，「……不。」他最后说。  
Kerry站起来冲向他，一把抓住了他的衣领，另外那只手在身侧晃了下，最后还是没能握紧拳头，「你他妈到底是谁派来的？」他松开手，用力推了V一下，「为什么会这么恨我，这么想要毁了我？」  
V一把抓住了对方的手，「对不起，那是我的错，」他快速的说，「你知道我在电视台工作，他们要我挖你的黑料。」  
Kerry甩了一下，没能甩开他，「但是你更多的时候说你是个修理工！」  
「对，一个谎言需要用更多的去遮盖。」他紧紧握着对方，「我很抱歉，Ker，但是在那之后的一切都是真的。」  
「我不相信你。」歌手似笑非笑的勾起嘴角。  
「我对你的感情是认真的，我从来没有如此投入的去爱过一个人，」V握紧Kerry的手，他单膝下跪，手伸向口袋，后者努力的躲闪了一下，试图将视线移开，「Kerry Eurodyne，嫁给我吧。」  
Kerry仿佛是被吓到了，「我不相信你，」他虚弱的重复道，然后向后退了一步，「这他妈的又是什么？另外一个测试？」  
「拜托说yes。」  
Kerry受不了的挠着头发，他在屋子里来回转了几圈，用力踹了沙发一脚，然后又不自觉的把视线投向那个打开的红丝绒盒子，该死这男人比他想象中的更懂他……他快走了几步站到V的面前，「去他妈的，」他又踹了下桌子，没吸住的监控器被冲击晃到了地面上，「我不管了，Vincent，”yes”！我他妈的就是这么想要你，但是如果你他妈的再敢……我发誓，我发誓——」  
V抓紧时间把戒指套到了他的明星男友的手指上，他站起身，捧着对方的脸吻上了他。

Jackie发短信问他成功没有，还建议他如果没成功就去多买点蜡烛在他的男朋友家门口摆上。因为他漂亮的女朋友Misty就是这么追来的。  
他的节目制作人老Tom连续打了五通电话过来问他为什么要请四个半月的假。  
V躺在游轮的甲板上，没多久他的新任丈夫就靠了过来，和他脚贴着脚的也躺在了那里。  
「我不懂为什么还要去德国巡演，」他推高墨镜，然后凑过来在对方脸颊上轻轻吻了一口，「我觉得跳过那里一丁点问题都没有。」  
V抓住了他在自己胸口上沿着狗牌轮廓划来划去的手指，「就当做我们蜜月期的奖励。」  
「蜜月期……」Kerry叹了口气，「如果有那玩意儿，我更想和你在床上度过。」  
「轮船的床上？」  
「也不是不行。」  
「或者甲板上？」  
「这个就……」  
V把他从地上拖了起来，他把手臂搭在Kerry的肩膀上，和他一起走进了船舱。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写了三天总算是结束啦~虽然想加的内容还挺多，但是我笔力不足:( 而且结局真的很仓促
> 
> 话说我这几篇虽然独立，但是他们的关系已经是 友情破壁 — 睡了 — 同居 — 求婚 了，再接下来的发展不会就是婚后生活了吧……


End file.
